No One's Imprint
by KaelaCullen
Summary: If you found out that your best friend was your soul-mate and he knew but didn't tell you. Wouldn't you be mad? But would you be mad enough to leave your family and friends? Renesemee was...
1. A Day In The Life Me

A Day In The Life Of Me

This is my first fanfic, I'm still a bit new to this whole thing. Please tell me what you like or dislike about my story and what I can improve, thanks.

I don't own anything Twilight. I really do wish that I did but I doubt I ever will. =(

****

RPOV  
Today was a Friday one of the days where my best friend Jacob would come to my school and pick me up and we would talk about everything from his awful fashion sense to nothing at all. He was the nicest guy and  
"Is that Jacob person supposed to come pick you up again?" My friend named Noelle asked trying to sound annoyed but I could tell that she was rather excited.  
"Yep, but don't worry we're not going out and I hope we never do. He's my best friend that's all he'll ever be to me." I replied.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know you've told me a million times." She said rolling her eyes, "But, still he's really hot..."  
That got her a glare from me.  
"Okay, I'll stop."  
"Well, there he is. Gotta go Noelle, I'll tell him you said he's hot." I told her teasingly before running to Jacob and his Volkswagen.

"Hey Nessie, what new today?" He asked.

"Nothing much, who's house are we going today? Yours or mine or G-pa and G-ma Cullen's?"

"Well your dad, his family and your mom went on a hunting trip again. So we're _supposed_ to go to your G-pa Charlie's house. But, I figured (and you G-pa Charlie agreed) you could like, spend the day with me and the pack."

"It seams like your mind is made up and let me guess, you already have plans there anyway?"

"You know me too well Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have to go to a bonfire and I was hoping I could drag you along."

Yes, I did know him really well. I had known him since, well I don't know forever and he was one of the only people who I could tell everything about me. He understood me better then I did and I felt like there were no secrets between us.

"Oh, I though you wanted to spend the whole day with me, I guess I was wrong." I answered pouting and trying to make him feel guilty.

"Okay then, I'll just leave you at your G-pa's then and I'll go by myself." He said knowing that I really did want to be with him and that I didn't really care where we went.

"NOOOO!!! You can't leave me! And you won't, I know you too well." I said smugly.

"Right again, I would 'dare' leave you with your supper nice grandpa who spoils you rotten." He teased.

"Okay, fine but you still have to take me with you." I demanded while he just laughed and I went back to my fake pouting.

He didn't care though like I said before he knew me too well and I knew him too well. We both wouldn't dare make each unhappy unless it was for a good reason. Alas, it was just another day in the life of me and I hoped it always be like this.

****

I hope you all liked it, please review. I would like at least 5 reviews before I'll do another chapter. =P Maybe less...

-Kaela


	2. Bonfire

_Ok sorry I took so long! I've been really busy. I hope you like it._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their story alerts or favs and a huge thank you **kaycocullen **for being my awesome beta._

_Just so you know the reason Nessie acts like a 12 year old though she looks 16 or 17 is because she's really only a couple years old so she's maturing faster but not fast enough to keep up with her body (that and also I'm not quite 16 yet so I'm not sure how she'd act =P). Also her and Jacob use g-ma and g-pa as their secret nicknames for her Cullen grandparents._

o0o0o

Jacob and I walked up to where everyone else was to go say 'hi' to my grandpa but Embry ambushed us.

"Hey Nessie," Embry greeted me. "I see that, Jacob, was successful in his plan to drag you along."

"Yeah, I just know this is going to be awful, watching you shove twenty-one hot dogs in your mouth to beat your record of twenty hot dogs," I teased him.

"Well, I do feel like eating twenty-one hot dogs…" He laughed. "But, I should stop holding you up, your grandfather really wanted to see you. He's over by the beach with Seth and Claire."

"Thanks, Embry, that's where we were headed, I better go now," I then turned to where Jacob was just a moment ago, "Come on Jake—" I paused. He wasn't there.

"Yeah, he left a while ago…"

"Oh…"

"Well that was weird, why did I want him to be with me? It's not like he was supposed to stay by my side the whole time. Half of these people are my relatives. I'd definitely be safe here. He probably had other stuff to take care of this is his pack after all…" I thought to myself frowning. Then I looked at Embry and he looked just a bit concerned. So I composed myself and told him, "He's probably just busy I don't mind, I think I can find Grandpa by myself."

Then I walked over to grandpa and said, "Hey, Grandpa, how's everything and everyone?" I asked.  
"Hi, Nessie, everything and everyone's good. Look at you! You've grown! What's new with you?"

"Nothing much, I got an A in math but, I could've gotten an 'A+' easily but mom said it might make people suspicious."

"Yeah, she's right, don't draw to much attention to your self, it could cause trouble… Oh why don't you go eat, I hear the hot dogs are ready. Besides I don't think you want to sit here with an old man, but before you go can you tell Jacob I want to talk to him?"

"You aren't that old and you're fun to talk to, but I am hungry. Don't worry I'll tell Jake." I told him as I walked away.

When I found him he was sitting by the rest of his pack eating hot dogs. I walked up and started eating, and I was about to ask him where he'd been and that grandpa Charlie wanted to talk to him when the stories started.

****

"Jake, can I talk to you?" I asked after the stories had ended

"I'd love to, but I have to go. We can talk tomorrow at your house, after your parents tell us what they wanted to tell us. Gotta go." He said before giving me a hug.

"Yeah, bye..." I muttered, but by then he was gone. So I got up and walked to my shiny BMW that was waiting for me. I drove to my grandfather's house while paying almost no attention to the road, just thinking.

****

JPOV

*Ring Ring*

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"You better think of what you're going to say tomorrow, you know we're telling her, right?"

"Yeah, I wonder how she'll take it…"

o0o0o

_I'm almost done with the second chapter! Because I'm nice I won't require a certain amount of reviews but please R&R anyway._

_I might be able to post the next Ch. tomorrow (May 20) if not I'll probably have it up the 25th.  
_


	3. Runaway

BPOV

"Shouldn't you call Jacob and make sure he knows?" I asked Edward.

"That's probably a good idea…"

*Ring- Ring*

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"You better think of what you're going to say tomorrow, you know we're telling her, right?"

"Yeah, I wonder how she'll take it…"

*Click*

"Don't you think you should've asked him what he's going to say?" I questioned Edward.

"He's a smart kid, he'll be fine," he said reassuring me.

"I sure hope so…" I murmured.

****

(The next morning)

"Jasper wanted me to tell you to stop being so anxious and that it'll be ok," Edward told me just before we were going to have our meeting with Renesmee and Jacob.

"Yes, I know it's just a really huge thing and I'm hoping we don't mess it up," I said.  
"Shh… They're coming," he whispered.

"Did you see Emmett's face when I beat him at SSBB (Super Smash Brother's Brawl), Jacob?" Renesmee asked Jacob as they walked into our house.

"Yeah, it was hilarious," he responded not entirely paying attention though.

"Probably worried also," I thought to myself.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." She said breaking my train of thought.  
"Hello, Dear."

She looked a startled knowing I always call Jacob; Jake, except when we're being serious. She quickly hid her concern said "Ok…" and waited for me to continue.

"You like Jacob a lot don't you?" I asked.

"Yup, what's not to like?" she responded, smiling at him but when he didn't smile back she stopped smiling and started frowning.

"And you know that all of the Quiluete's legends are true, right?"

"Well, yes Jake's showed me that he's a shape shifter…"

"You know that Quil imprinted on Claire, right?"

"Yes, I know that!" She snapped getting a bit impatient, and then it clicked!

"You're not trying to say… Jake imprinted… But that's impossible… But that would explain…" She mumbled and muttered then putting her self together she asked with her temper starting to flare, "So Jake's my soul mate and no one else is going to make me or him happy!? Why couldn't you have told me?!"

"Ness-"Jacob tried to say but was cut short by Renesmee.

"Oh, what? You're 'sorry'? You didn't want to hurt me? You would've told me sooner? How did you think I was going to feel, when I found out that my best friend is really my lover?" She snapped angrily.

"It's not like that imprints can be friends too…"

"Yeah, but that's not how it's intended is it? Give me one example, other then Claire." She paused and waited for him to speak, "I thought so. See that's not what happens with imprints. I'm going hunting don't bother me, follow me, or listen to my thoughts unless you want to deal with Uncle Emmett."

Then she sped off into the woods.

"Your listening to her thoughts, aren't you?" I asked Edward after about a minute.

"No, I can't hear them…" he responded sounding a bit perplexed, "IDIOT!!!!" he yelled and rushed to her room.

We followed him but we didn't see anything wrong, except her bag and her clothes were gone. It took us only a moment to figure out what had happened and by that time the rest of the Cullens were at our house because of Edward's outburst.

"She's gone!" I sobbed.

Everyone started getting really frantic, except Jacob.

"It's ok. She has an ID, a credit card and a passport that will notify us if she goes anywhere." Edward said trying to calm us all down.

Alice gulped and Edward attacked her with a speed not quite normal even for vampires, and pinned her to the wall before Jasper could react.

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!"

"I, Um… got her a fake passport, ID and credit card…" she mumbled scared of the reaction she would get from us.

"And you didn't think to tell us?!?!" I yelled at her.

"I did it just in case the Volturi came, that way she could get away. You guys knowing would've defeated the purpose… I don't even know what her fake name is." She then started crying tears of blood, because she felt that we had lost Renesmee mostly because of her. Edward then let go of her.

"She probably doesn't want to be found, why don't we leave her alone to think for a while?" Jacob said quietly.

Everyone saw logic in that and tried to stay calm and remember that Renesmee was a smart kid, everyone except Rosalie. She just stood there very tense.

After Renesmee had been gone almost an hour Rose suddenly let out her anger, "I don't care about what she thinks, she wants! While you sit around and do nothing we're going to find her, come on Emmett."

"Don't leave you'll tear this family apart!" Someone yelled but I was too depressed to even find out.

"Renesmee leaving will tear this family apart! Only when she's back will everything be good. So we're going to go find her."


End file.
